russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Top 10 Finalist of Born to be a Superstar
October 30, 2013 IBC-13, licensee of the Born to be a Superstar format, which will produce the country's version of the hit reality singing contest, the search for the first in Philippine television. The 1st year anniversary birthday celebration of the popular, top-rating and multi-awarded reality singing search show Born to be a Superstar going to be a Top 10 finalist for the superstars in a highly successful and world-class production by Endemol. The 3D online videoke game in the Philippines Born to be a Superstar Online to search for the next online singing sensation with the goal to the 2.5 million youth. Playing the online game can get you a chance to superstars and be a part of an album and concert. The activities planned for the rest of the year will cover 326 barangays and 4,000 internet cafes around the metro, online reinforcement through 20 internet cafe forums. A rising popularity of Internet sensations, Born to be a Superstar has perfectly this reality search. The new internet platform for superstars, the reality singing-talent show has been reaping several achievements including its record-breaking national TV ratings, being a trend-setting singing superstars to launch a best-selling official album, jampacked nationwide mall shows, concert performers, online game videoke at borntobeasuperstar.ibc.com.ph and the most viewed programs on Global IBC. The show was such a big hit that it quickly invaded the digital world as it managed to become a trending topic on social networking sites like Twitter, one of the most liked fanpages on Facebook and the most viewed program on the video-on-demand site WatchPhilippines.TV. The reality talent search is tied up with some spectacular partners that IBC-13 determined to discover a new talents. The search is dedicated to competing in weekly, monthly, and quarterly rounds. The homegrown winner will have the chance to compete with winners from IBC TV and radio stations nationwide in the grand championship finals. From its consistent high national TV ratings, Born to be a Superstar truly conquered the nation as proven by its top trending topics on Twitter and Facebook almost weekend night; nationwide mall tours; best-selling albums, TV and radio guestings; sold-out concert and merchandise; superstar karaoke; numerous magazine covers; online game videoke at borntobeasuperstar.ibc.com.ph; and the live performing events from the SM Mall of Asia Arena, the Aliw Theater, Sky Dome of SM City North EDSA and Smart Araneta Coliseum. Anja Aguilar as the host of the reality singing show on singing champion of primetime TV. Judges were Dingdong Avanzado, Joey Albert, Paula Bianca and Gino Padilla recently unveiled its Top 10 finalist who will also compete in the much-awaited live shows beginning this Sunday nights (November 3) judge in the singing competition. On November 3 our Sunday night, the singing contestants of Veejay Aragon for the song Simple Lang, singing princess Shanne Velasco to sing I Just Fall in Love Again, Ronald Humarang for the song Makita Kang Muli, young singer Anne Bernardo to perform in the show Kunin Mo Na Ang Lahat sa Akin, Anna Baluyot for Hiram, Jet Barrun in Narito, Melvin Rimas in What Makes You Stay?, John Michael Narag for the OPM classic Muling Buksan Ang Puso, Carl Malone Montecido in Paminsan Minsan and Vanessa Rangadhol for Kung Siya Ang Iyong Mahal in this competition becoming the next singing superstar for live performances. The top 10 finalist will battle it out in the live shows starting Sunday (November 3) at the Sky Dome, SM City North EDSA, Quezon City in Quezon City where they will sing the songs of elimination night. Their future now lies in the hands of the public who will decide via text vote who among them should stay in the singing competition and who among them number of overnight text votes in the show. Don’t miss the Top 10 finalist of Born to be a Superstar's 1st Anniversary every Sundays, 8:30PM, right after Express Balita Weekend on IBC-13. Get the latest news and updates about the show and view the exclusive talent singing artists’ profiles and performance videos of superstars in Born to be a Superstar official website at http://borntobeasuperstar.ibc.com.ph. Like the show’s Facebook page www.facebook.com/borntobeasuperstarphilippines, follow @borntobeasuperstarphil on Twitter, and follow ibcborntobeasuperstar on Instagram.